


Unconventional Love

by N_A_M_E_L_E_S_S



Series: Karma Doesn't Understand Emotions [2]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, Fluff and Angst, Gakushuu is just amused, Gay Akabane Karma, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, M/M, Nagisa being Nagisa, give Nagisa a break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 18:27:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21103994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_A_M_E_L_E_S_S/pseuds/N_A_M_E_L_E_S_S
Summary: Karma can't figure out what's wrong with him, and Gakushuu is concerned, until he realized what exactly is going on, leaving him both amused and touched by the whole situation.





	Unconventional Love

they were sat in Akabane's bedroom.

or well, Gakushuu was, the redhead was pacing around him, biting at his nails and muttering to himself. and admittedly, Gakushuu had never seen the other boy this defenseless, and it had him mildly concerned.

suddenly, the ex-assassin whirled around and glared at him. "you're doing something. you must be." he accused, golden eyes constricting in a way Gakushuu had only seen a few times, bloodlust, is what he'd been told it was.

and apparently while in 3-E they'd been taught to hone it. 

of the times he'd seen it, the redhead controlled it exceptionally well. even if he always seemed to have some sense of bloodlust around him, when he was out for blood, well, to put it simply...

you knew it.

so the fact he was exerting it so carelessly,

and at Gakushuu of all people...

though he loathed to admit it, that look made him slightly...

on edge...

because, no matter how often they fought, or what Gakushuu ever did to make the other angry, Gakushuu had never made the redhead angry enough for him to actually want him hurt.

so to see it here...

he needed to tread very carefully.

"I haven't a clue what you're talking about," he said cautiously, eyes carefully examining the other boy as he tensed.

this could turn very bad, very quickly.

"the hell you don't! what is this!? what are you getting out of this!? just..." suddenly, it was like all the fight drained out of the boy, and he just stared Gakushuu down blankly. "fine. you've won. is that what you wanted to hear? you win. just stop it already." 

Gakushuu, to say the least, was shell-shocked.

whatever had happened to have his rival this frazzled, his rival admit defeat?

it put an odd knot in his stomach.

whatever was bothering the redhead...

he wanted it gone.

the sadist was the best rival he'd ever had, and though he'd never admit it out loud, the thought of the boy being defeated by anything other than him made him want to curl his lip in distaste.

and even if it was him defeating Akabane, he'd never want him to look this broken afterward.

he'd made a promise to himself that day of graduation, after he'd seen the news, after he'd seen how utterly crushed the class of 3-E seemed, after he'd seen the approaching wave of reporters and the tired flicker of Akabane's eyes towards them, how he made no move to stop them like he usually would have...

he'd made a promise to never let anything take the fire from the boy's eyes, never let anything just make him give up...

so to hear him admitting defeat?

it had him angrier than he ever imagined he could be.

so ever so slowly, he rose to his feet and walked to stand directly in front of his rival.

his friend.

his... crush...

yeah.

he'd been crushing on the boy for a while.

but by implication, it seemed the other was completely straight.

though it was odd, he never seemed to go after any girls either...

he digressed.

he stood face to face with - a now very suspicious-looking - Karma Akabane.

"Akabane, I swear that I have nothing to do with whatever is going on with you, but as I can't stand the thought of anyone else winning against you, I'd be willing to help you if you could explain what is going on," he said slowly, keeping eye contact the whole time.

Akabane bit his lip, eyeing him suspiciously for a moment before his shoulders slumped and he sighed.

"my stomach feels weird when I'm around you." he murmured, not meeting Gakushuu's eyes.

he sucked in air.

what?

did that mean...?

no way.

"and my chest feels like I just ran a marathon..." he continued, now looking anywhere but him.

oh. my. goodness.

yes, this did mean...

that's what was wrong with Akabane!?

no freaking way!

"and it feels odd, and I've never felt it before and..." and was cut off as Gakushuu suddenly burst into laughter, bent over and clutching his stomach, shoulders shaking violently.

"hey! why are you laughing!?" the boy growled, rage burning in his irises.

"Sorry, sorry! it's just... oh Karma, I thought something was wrong with you!" he said, trying to sober himself of laughter.

the boy looked slightly taken aback, not being used to hearing Gakushuu calling him by his first name, then his brow furrowed in confusion.

"it's not bad...?" he asked.

Gakushuu sighed, wiping the moisture from his eyes with a trace of a smile on his lips.

"Okay, let me show you exactly what you're feeling. is that okay?"

the other still looked confused, but he nodded, his puzzled expression registering as only one word in Gakushuu's mind.

adorable.

so Gakushuu tentatively reached a hand out to settle on Karma's shoulder.

"How does this feel?" Gakushuu asked warmly, eyes swallowing the other male whole.

"it... my chest is doing something strange," said Karma in a whisper, his eyes unable to leave Gakushuu's.

Gakushuu took a step forward, leaving only a five-inch gap between them. "and now?" he asked again, voice a low murmur. Karma gulped, eyes wary. "what are you-" he was cut off when Gakushuu smirked. "and this?" he whispered, then erased the gap between them, pressing their lips together.

he kept his eyes open to study the other's expression, as it turned to shock, and then realization.

Gakushuu held it for a second more before leaning away.

he waited patiently as Karma absorbed the new information.

"that's-" Karma stammered, eyes wide, "that's not possible..."

Gakushuu arched an eyebrow. 

"what's not possible?"

"psychopaths can't love."

his heart melted.

"Karma, you are not a psychopath-"

"no literally, on paper, I'm technically a psychopath."

"wait, really?"

"mhm. I'm only a 10% on a 100 scale, but I just figured since I never liked anyone before, love just wasn't something I could feel."

"huh. my boyfriend is a psychopath."

"boyfriend?" Karma asked, looking at him oddly.

Gakushuu just shrugged. "that is the next step, is it not?" he asked, searching Karma's expression.

the boy looked doubtful.

"is that really a good idea?" the redhead asked tentatively. "what do you mean?" Gakushuu asked, absentmindedly rubbing circles on the redhead's shoulder.

Karma looked away.

"it's just- I hurt people. I'm not a good person."

"by that definition, neither am I."

"I've never done this before."

"that's fine with me." 

"you'll get bored of me."

"Karma, I don't think anyone has ever looked at you and been bored."

"I'm a sadist."

"I knew this."

"I get into fights sometimes."

"I own many bandages."

"I'm a masochist."

"that... excites me."

"if we ever share a bed, you will wake up with whiskers on your face."

"...I will tolerate it."

"I'm possessive."

"As am I."

"I get jealous easy."

"as do I."

"I'm addicted to adrenaline."

"I figured. I'll keep you from going too far."

"I'm bad at empathy."

"you're a liar. I've seen it, despite what your reputation says, you're soft."

"legally, I'm a psychopath."

"it's kind of hot."

at this, Karma choked and then broke into happy laughter, a sound that could only be described as beautiful. 

Karma gave him a fond smile and sighed. "you're not gonna give up, are you?" he asked.

"No," Gakushuu said, looking seriously into Karma's eyes. "I know we're young, and I know these things rarely work, but with you... it's different. you're different. with you, I want to try." he said, hoping his voice came across as intense as he felt.

Karma was silent for a moment, just staring at him in apparent shock...

then he smiled, chuckling softly before a tension Gakushuu hadn't previously seen in the other dissipated, and something unreadable swirled in golden irises.

"Okay." he yielded.

Gakushuu blinked. "okay...?"

"okay. I'll be your boyfriend," he said. Gakushuu smiled. "guess that means I'll have to start calling you Gakushuu huh?" the boy teased, smirk exposing sharp incisors.

Gakushuu chuckled. "indeed. it sounds nice when you say it." he said. Karma blinked and laughed. the redhead had relaxed again, now looking as nonchalant and effortless as he usually would, his usual aura of power back in an instant. "yeah? I think other than Koro-sensei and Nagisa, you're the first to say my name without any fear or hatred. a welcome change, I suppose." he hummed, slipping his hands casually into his pockets.

Gakushuu smiled, violet eyes warm. then a thought struck him, and he blinked. "are we going to tell people? I don't particularly mind either way, but..."

Karma then grimaced, shaking his head. "it's none of their business. besides, we both have reputations, and even if I don't really care about that kind of stuff, I don't really want to be mobbed by 'Asano fangirls'. and you would definitely get some of my enemies knocking at your door." 

Gakushuu nodded, humming. "valid reasoning. though my reputation doesn't matter as much to me anymore, it would cause us both quite a problem if our respective types of people crossed..." 

Then Karma's eyes widened, and a familiar mischievous grin graced his lips.

"well," he said, voice promising trouble, "there might be... one person I want to tell..."

______

Nagisa was doing homework at his desk, coffee in hand when it happened.

his computer lit up suddenly, the familiar musical jingle of skype hitting him in the face.

He jumped, nearly crapped himself, spilled a little of his hot, hot coffee, then glared at the caller ID

what the hell did Karma want now!? if this was to complain about how much he hated Asano, Nagisa was going to blow a fuse.

he begrudgingly accepted the call...

and choked on his coffee, eyes bugging out.

there was Karma.

heavily making out with Gakushuu Asano on his bed.

Karma's fingers were gripping the aces tie, the other hand still resting near the computer while Gakushuu's hands wound around his best FIENDS hips

Karma pulled away, even as Asano tried to follow with his lips.

then Karma turned towards the camera, eyes sharp, smirk evil.

"guess who's got a boyfriend~?" purred a grinning Karma as Asano trailed kissed down the side of his throat.

Nagisa choked and spluttered, coughing and flailing wildly as coffee came from his mouth and nose.

He heard manic laughter as he hacked up his lungs, and glared as he tried to collect himself.

Nagisa coughed and gasped for breath, glaring hard at his best friend.

Karma just winked as he glared daggers at him, still snickering quietly.

"what the hell!?" Nagisa hissed in a hoarse voice. Karma laughed his insane little ass off and Gakushuu Asano rolled his eyes with a fond smile- wait- SMILE!?

"This day just keeps getting weirder..." Nagisa groaned, head hitting the desk.

and he'd spilled hot, hot coffee on his homework!

UGH!

"You were right, he is funny when he's miserable." Asano chuckled.

Nagisa glared. "you hate him!" he accused, pointing at Karma.

Karma grinned, flopping against Asano.

"do I hate you?" he asked him. the boy smirked, leaning to connect their lips again. his eyes sparkled when they pulled away. "was that a hateful thing?" "definitely."

"...why?" Nagisa said blankly, "why do you hate me? why do you do this too me?"

Karma just chuckled and shrugged. "you're funny when you're miserable."

Nagisa sighed exhaustedly, but he couldn't help the slight smile on his face.

Karma did look a bit happier, didn't he?

"ugh," Nagisa sounded, glaring tiredly at Asano, "hurt this idiot and you will feel the wrath of the class who killed the living breathing apocalypse." 

Asano nodded, and Nagisa watched him flash Karma a soft look as he went on a tangent about how 'he could very much take care of himself thank you-'.

Nagisa watched the expression only grow softer as Karma threw his tantrum, and knew that he didn't have to worry.

"take care of him, Asano. he really doesn't understand how humans work."

Asano glanced at him and smiled. "I will," he promised.

"forever and always."


End file.
